The present application relates to an inkjet recording medium and a coating composition for forming a glossy inkjet recording medium. More specifically, the inkjet recording medium disclosed herein is particularly useful for high speed printing such as high speed inkjet printing.
Traditionally, commercial printing presses printed catalogs, brochures and direct mail using offset printing. However, advances in inkjet technology have led to increased penetration into commercial print shops. Inkjet technology provides a high-quality alternative to offset printing for improving response rates, reducing cost, and increasing demand for products. In addition to printing high quality variable images and text, these printers incorporate a roll-fed paper transport system that enables fast, high-volume printing. Inkjet technology is now being used to for on-demand production of local magazines, newspapers, small-lot printing, textbooks, and transactional printing world wide.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a recording medium is described which provides fast drying times, high gloss and excellent image quality when printed using high speed inkjet devices used in commercial printing applications.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2009/0131570 entitled “Paper and Coating Medium for Multifunction Printing” (Schliesman, et al.) discloses an inkjet recording medium that is compatible with offset, inkjet, and laser printing. In accordance with certain aspects, the formulation for this medium comprises an anionic primary pigment having a particle size distribution where at least 96% of the particles by weight have a particle size less than 2 microns; at least one cationic, grit free, secondary pigment having an average particle size of 3 microns or less; up to 17 weight % latex based on the weight of the dry pigments, wherein the latex is a hydrophilic styrene/butadiene latex; and a co-binder. While this formulation works well with many commercial inkjet printers, it performs poorly with some high speed inkjet printers using pigmented inks. The contents of the '570 publication are hereby incorporated by reference.